1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to streaming multimedia content, and particularly streaming multimedia content in digital containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growing popularity of the Internet, there is a rapidly increasing need for effective and efficient media and communications methods for streaming information to users through Internet based Web browsers and other graphical user interfaces of applications having Internet connectivity. Specifically, the need for streaming video content is growing as networks become adapted for high-speed data transfer and electronic devices are engineered for displaying video files through networks. Hence, new approaches to providing streaming media content to Internet users are desirable.